


The Poetry of Fear

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Thanks for reading.  I'm new at this and appreciate any feedback. This is my first drabble.





	The Poetry of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm new at this and appreciate any feedback. This is my first drabble.

Prompt: “Every night you visit me. Sometimes in dreams. Sometimes in nightmares.”  
Setting: Post-Requiem 

She sees him in her sleep. Memories of them together flow across her consciousness. She dreams of their first meeting down in the basement. How he wasn’t anything like she had expected and immediately threw her off guard. She recalls how irritated she was he had checked up on her and read her thesis. He was so cocky and yet she found the entire conversation invigorating. She had never met anyone who could push her buttons so quickly. She wanted more.

Even without his photographic memory her mind is a vast encyclopedia of their years on The X-Files. She remembers the highs and lows. Even when they had rough patches and doubted their partnership, she would always come back to believing in their unbreakable bond. She has those dreams on the good nights.

The rest of the time it is an unending hellscape of every horror she can remember and imagine. She sees him being tortured. Poked and prodded by needles. Strapped to a chair while drills bore holes into his body. Sometimes he screams her name. In these dreams she always runs as fast and as far as she can but she can never get to him in time. 

If she would remember all these dreams she never would be able to keep going. Its a small mercy that she often wakes up in the morning feeling exhausted and ill but with no memory of her dreams. As it is, the few nightmares she recalls are almost too much to take.


End file.
